Myriden Location - Erthian Rise
Northwest of the Dales is the Erthien Rise. This is a pass of mountains which is home to several bands of goliaths as well as a small dwarven mining community. Tribe of Nyrath Higher in the mountains are a tribe of kobolds. The kobolds worship a dragon which they claim resides in the Rise, but there is no proof of this, and has never been a sighting of this dragon. But the claim is enough to keep the kobolds from being completely wiped out by the dwarves and goliaths. Kol’morndin Over the past few centuries, the population of this dwarven mining community has ebbed and flowed. While there have been several small clans which have acted as the mainstay of the mining The Library In the rises is an ancient monastery. It has been there as long as anyone in the Dales or Plains can remember or has record of. It is known as "The Library", but this is a bit of a misnomer. The name arose because it has been built upon the ruins of a library. It has long been a haven for those seeking contemplation and solitude. It is also a place where those touched with the talent for psionics can safely learn to harness their power. Originally, the monastery was a stronghold of the Lunan faith, and it's main focus was the training of guardians. In older days, Lunans were silent guardians, who above all protected secrets. Priests of the faith were said to be *unable* to break their word. As such, they were entrusted as bodyguards and secret keepers for many rulers. The Library claims to have rained bodyguards and guardians for leaders as far back as the Nerathi empire. While the Lunan faith was changed drastically when their goddess was crippled during the Skyfall, the Library has continued to hold to the old teachings. Within the past century, the Library found a new purpose. Whether it was an actual surge, or simply that it was being recognized as something other than magic, those with psionic power became more commonplace. People were being born with the 'spark' of psionic power more often, and when untrained, were often a danger to themselves or to those around them. Originally, the Library began collecting these 'sparks' as a way to protect the community. But over time, those that had trained there became successful adventurers and people began to seek out the monastery for training. Some were turned away after it was determined that they did not have the spark. Others studied with the Masters even though they did not have the spark, as the discipline that was taught was based in the old traditions of the Lunan faith and was valuable even to those without the spark. People at The Library: At any given point, the Library is home to about 50 people. The Library is led by Master Tenzin, an elderly monk who is known in the region as a fair mediator and has been asked on several occasions to adjudicate disputes between the dwarves and goliaths. He is advised and supported by the senior Brothers. Brothers (and Sisters) are typically former students have returned to the Library after some time out in the world, and who take the lead in the training of the students. There are typically 10-12 Brothers in residence at any given point. The most notable of these are: * Brother Dorje: This elven monk has overseen the physical training of all the Library's students for the past 40 years. * Brother Demetrius: the master archivist for the Library. * Sister Sang: the master caretaker of the ardent wards. Brother Demetrius: Officially, he's the master archivist...a title he received because he's spent a lot of time delving into the ancient catacombs, and probably knows more about what's down there than any of the previous Masters. He's known for some ...eccentric theories and experiments, which he occasionally gets lost in (which of course means his actual work doesn't get done unless he has a student...oh, look). But he's been an excellent teacher. His method of teaching is very strongly based in visualization, maintaining an iron-clad belief in something in order to actualize it. His specialty is telekinesis, but you've found the method works equally as well for you. He does seem to take the bit about visualization to the extreme. For example, one of his current "projects" is a puzzle he's found in the lower catacombs. He is convinced that solving it will allow him to open a stone gate...which seems to be simply a facade. Dwarven stonemasons have confirmed that there is nothing behind the door...but that hasn't shaken his belief...or more likely, he's convinced that he can somehow shape the reality of the stone. He's endulged on this project by the other Masters...since at one point, Demetrius was certain that he could remove a section of his brain. And then they will remind you that he convinced one acolyte that the kinetic energy from a body falling downward could be converted into upward thrust...if one were to start from a high enough height. Category:Myriden